The Truth is in his stare
by Tenshi123
Summary: Kagome is in an abusive relationship is afraid and scared...until the new kid at school finaly makes her smile again. But her boyfriend doesnt seem to haappy about that. Will kagome end up more than just beaten this time?
1. New people, New promblems

**Chapter 1. New people, New promblems**

* * *

"Hey kags what's up?" asked the cheerful voice of Rin.

"Rin! I haven't seen you all day…" answer kagome happily.

"Your still coming to my birthday party this Saturday right?" ask rin in an overly excited voice.

"Of course I am rin. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Answer kagome with a smile.

Rin squealed happily and nearly tackles kagome to the ground hugging her.

"Calm down rin" laughed kagome catching her balance.

"Sorry! Well I kinda have to go now. My mom is taking me shopping to get some new cloths!" giggled rin happily.

Kagome smile at the hyper girl and she ranted on about her party.

"Whoops! My mom is going to leave me if I don't split! Bye Kags!" said rin while running backwards and waving bye to kagome.

"Bye rin!" yelled kagome to rin as she disappeared in the distance.

Kagome started to walk to her car when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Kagome!" said a manly voice.

Kagome jerked around to see naraku stomping angrily toward her.

"N-naraku!" kagome said surprised and back up slightly.

"I thought I told you to meet me over here right after school" he yelled as her continued to stop toward the now cowering kagome.

"I'm sorry! I ran into rin and I guess I lost track of time…" kagome's words trailed off as naraku walked closer to her.

"And you think that's an excuse?" he snorted.

"Naraku I'm sorry! Please…I'm sorry…" kagome choked as she cowered against the hood of her car.

"Sorry? HA!" naraku pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit.

"You know… why do you always have to do this kagome? Do you think I enjoy hitting you" he snorted as he took a big puff of smoke and blew it out of his nose.

"Please Naraku…I just wanna go home…" whimpered kagome.

"Shut up you little bitch!" spat naraku when she spoke.

"I'm not your bitch…" said kagome in a low voice.

Naraku's face suddenly when unnaturally fierce and he picked kagome up by her neck with inhuman strength till her feet no longer touched the ground.

"Ple...ase… don't…Na...raku..." kagome choked as she struggled against his grip.

Naraku took the cigarette out of his mouth and moved it toward kagome's skin. Kagome shuddered as the heat got closer to her skin. Suddenly the bud pressed against her skin and she screamed loudly.

"Raise your voice to me again and it won't just be a little burn on the pretty little arm of yours…" naraku hissed in her ear before throwing her to the ground to nurse her wound.

Tears poured down kagome's cheek as naraku threw his cigarette on the grown and crushed it under his foot.

"Pathetic…" Spat naraku before walking away from kagome.

Kagome fell to the ground holding her arm in pain and crying and rocking back in forth.

"I have got to end this…this has got to stop…" said kagome before standing and getting her her car.

Kagome walked into her house silently and locked the door behind her and sank to the floor.

"I'm so fucking stupid…why do I keep letting him do this to me?" kagome yelled at herself and flinched as the burn on her arm started to sting again.

Kagome got up and went to the kitchen to run water over the burn in silence as she thought to herself.

"I have to put and end to this…" kagome whispered to herself. "I have to…"

Kagome turned off the water and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She grabbed a t-shirt and a clean pair of panties from her dresser and went to take a shower and undressed. Kagome stared at her body in disgust at the blue and black bruises all over her body. She quickly looked away and got in the shower to soothe her aching body. She got out after all the hot water was gone and put on the cloths she brought with her and went to her room.

_"So…tired…"_ she though to herself and she climbed into her bed and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

Kagome woke at 8:40am and went to her dresser and grabbed her school cloths moving like a robot from doing this routine since elementary school.

She rubbed her eyes and slipped on her skirt and threw her shirt off only to be replaced by her school top. Kagome then noticed the burn from yesterday was swollen and full of puss. Kagome cured under her breath and went to the bathroom to grab a band aid. She flinched as the band aid pressed against the burn.

_"Should this little burn hurt so much?"_ She thought to herself as she walked from the bathroom.

Kagome walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart out of the cabinet and held it in her mouth as she slipped on her shoes. She then walked to the door and grabbed her backpack and car keys and sighed before unlocking the door and walking out to face the day. She looked around before leaving the safety of her house and when all she saw were birds and the occasional rabbit she locked the door ad walked toward her car.

"Today the abuse ends..." She said to herself before opening the car door and cranking it up.

The drive to school wasn't long so she arrived earlier than most of the other students. She parked close to the school and sat in her car for a few minutes listening to the radio. Suddenly someone tapped on the window making kagome jump. She jerked her head around to be greeted by two smiling faces.

"HIIII KAGOME!!" yelled the cheerful voices of her two best friends, Rin and Sango, muffled from the rolled up window.

Kagome sighed in relief and rolled down the window so she could talk to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Come on kaggy we got to get to class early today!!" yelled the once again overly hyper rin.

Kagome gave the two a confused look.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard?" Said Sango obviously surprised.

Kagome was silent and waited from them to tell her the 'important' news.

"We are getting like tons of new transfer students today!" yelled a now excited Sango.

"From Japan!" Added Rin.

Kagome gasped and rolled the window back up and jumped out of her car.

"Are you guys serious?!" Yelled kagome who surprised herself by how eager she was to see them.

"Come on then!" said Sango as she raced toward the school.

Kagome followed with rin by her side all the way through the building till they reached the main office which was filled with girls all trying to get a good look at the new students.

"Aww... we are never going to see them with all these girls here..." Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Oh please" said a now confident rin.

"Stand back and learn" she said with a sly smile.

Kagome and Sango stood back against a few lockers as the watch to see what rin was up to.

"Oh my gosh. Did you hear?" She said in an overly loud tone so the girls crowding the office would hear. "Someone locked the football team out of the locker room right after there showers and now they are stuck in the gym 'Butt Naked'" she said putting extra emphasis on the last two words. Suddenly every girl in the office flew down the hallway towards the gym.

"Peace of cake" said rin as she smirked and walked toward the office.

Kagome and Sango gawked at her and followed. They looked into the office to see four boys sitting in chairs next to the main desk. Two had raven black hair one had longer hair than the other and the one with shorter hair had it in a small pony tail. The other two had silver hair all the way down to there back and looked very similar. They may have been brothers. One had a hard expressionless face while the other one seemed more childish. The younger one looked at kagome. His Amber eyes made he heart jump and she blushed before turning away shyly and cursing under her breath again. Rin and Sango were still gawking at them when the school bell rang making all three girls jump.

"Aww...time for class already?" wined rin.

Sango sighed and pushed rin away from gawking at the new boys while kagome sat there holding her cheeks concealing a blush.

"Kags? You coming?" Called Sango still pushing rin down the hallway toward her first class.

Kagome snapped out of her temporary state of shock and looked toward the direction her friend's voice came from.

"Oh...I'm coming!" Called kagome.

Kagome glanced back in the office to see that the younger silvered haired boy wasn't in the seat he had been in when she first looked in.

"KAGS!" called rin and Sango from the end of the hallway.

Kagome looked at them then back in the office to see the boy in front of her through the glace staring down at her. Kagome gasped and caught herself from screaming as she ran down the hallway to her friends and a new blush arose in her cheeks.

"You okay kags?" asked rin as she walked toward her first period class.

"Yeah I'm fine..."answered a flustered kagome.

"Did you by chance happen to see that silver haired guy in there?" she asked her friends in a low voice.

"Yeah! He a cutie isn't he? He's probly a senior though" sighed rin.

"Really? I was thinking about the guy with back hair and the ponytail... he was kinda cute too right?" she asked as her cheeks turned a light shade of red.

Kagome looked down at her feet as she walked as she though about the silver haired boy. Rin was most likely thinking about the older one. But there was something about the younger one. Something about him made her heart flutter...She sighed as she stepped into her first class and waved bye to her friends till third period. Kagome walked in the class room and sat in her usual seat in the back near the window and started to daydream till the class quickly filled up. Then she was interrupted by the tardy bell and the teacher shutting the door. The teacher spoke and kagome took notes as usual until near the middle of class someone knocked on the door. Kagome didn't bother to look up and continued to doodle on her notepads.

"Class! Attention please." called the teacher as he hit his ruler on his desk.

Kagome shrugged and continued to doodle.

"This is out new student Inuyasha from Japan!" said the teacher.

Kagome's head jerked up, to fast and she grabbed it in pain as she stared at the silver haired, amber eyed boy in front of the class. He looked up and stared right at her and she quickly put her head back down letting her raven black hair fall in front of her face. Then she heard foot steps coming up the isle. Kagome's breath became shallow as they got closer.

_"Please don't let him sit here. Please oh please don't let him sit here!" _kagome thought to herself as the steps got closer and suddenly stopped much to close.

"Is this seat taken?" ask and unfamiliar voice though she knew good and well who it belonged to.

"N-no..." kagome stuttered without moving the curtain of hair blocking her face.

He pulled out the chair and sat closer to her than he really needed to. The teacher started back up with the lesson and kagome had no choice but to look up since she had to pay closer attention in math than her other subjects. Kagome glanced out the corner of her eye and saw that Inuyasha was staring right at her not paying a bit of attention to the teacher.

_"Why does he keep staring at me like that? Did I do something weird or something?"_ Kagome though to herself as she tried not to make eye contact with him.

The class went by painfully slow and the bell rung for the next class and Kagome jumped out of her seat trying to gather her books quickly. In her rush to leave she dropped her notebook and turned to get it but notice Inuyasha was already holding it.

"I think you dropped this." he smile and handed kagome her notebook.

Kagome blushed and took the book from him and finally looked up into his face. It was beautiful...almost inhumanly beautiful...Kagome shoot her head to clear the thoughts.

"Thanks you..." kagome said in a low embarrassed voice.

"Your the girl I saw in the office aren't you?" Inuyasha asked

"Y-yeah...why?" kagome asked becoming more and more embarrassed by the minute.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Oh...My name is Kagome." kagome answered quickly

"Oh...Well hi Miss Kagome. Nice to meet you." he reached his had out in a friends gesture

Kagome shook his hand. His hands were soft yet manly and his grip was unreal. Kagome blushed again and recoiled her hand making him smile.

"Well I better go find my next class..." he sighed then looked at kagome happily.

"Think you could help me?" he asked eagerly

Kagome looked at him surprised and blushed again.

"Oh...umm sure" she smiled at him warmly as he handed her his list of classes.

"Lets see...Looks like you have Biology next. Cool that's what I have next too." kagome smiled and Inuyasha returned it as the walked out of the classroom.

The two walked toward the next class talking and laughing and Kagome suddenly had the intense feeling someone was staring at her. She turned around to see the red eyes of naraku glaring at her from the end of the hall way. Kagome's eyes widen in fear as she stared at him.

His stare said "You're dead now you stupid bitch..." then with that he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

OK! That was chapter 1!! I really hope you like it x3 I just updated it and got rid of most of the grammererror so i guess its a bit better

-Tenshi-


	2. It's Over

My story is temporally rated T because I will be adding 'lemons' later okies? So if you don't wanna read those don't read anymore okies: 3 sworries x3

**

* * *

**

**Last time** _His stare said "You're dead now you stupid bitch..." then with that he disappeared around the corner._

**Chapter 2. It's Over**

Kagome jerked her head around and her breathing started coming in short shallow burst.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at her obviously concerned.

Kagome glanced behind her again and when she didn't see him she took a deep breath and faced Inuyasha again.

"Yeah im okay. Sorry I worried you..." Kagome said, surprised but his obvious concern

Inuyasha looked at her for a few minutes before Kagome started to walk again and he followed her again but this time they were silent until they reached the class room. When they turned the corner Kagome froze in mid step when he eyes rested on Naraku. He was standing in the door frame staring forward as if he didn't notice she was there, but kagome knew better that to hope for that. Inuyasha paused again and stared at Kagome.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the concern painting his voice again.

"Sorry again..." Kagome said as she looked away from Naraku.

Well there is your class... I…I have to go to the bathroom" kagome said and didn't wait for an answer as she scurried down the hallway towards the girls bathroom.

* * *

Inuyasha waked to the class room and glanced and Naraku. Naraku blocked his way by putting his foot across the doorway. Inuyasha looked at him. Naraku ignored him and continued looking forward.

"Kagome is mine. And you will stay away from her if your know what's good for you." Naraku snorted.

"Got it demon boy?" Naraku said as he moved his leg and began to walk away.

Inuyasha eyes narrowed at naraku's words.

"How do you know what I am?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to face naraku again.

Naraku smirked but didn't turn around to face Inuyasha.

"Stay away from Kagome" he said simply before walking off toward the direction Kagome went.

Inuyasha stared after him his face now hard.

* * *

Kagome splashed cool water in her face trying to calm herself down.

"Okay...get a hold of yourself kagome… he didn't look at you so maybe he won't mind…" Kagome said to herself trying to avoid the truth.

"Yeah...so I'm safe…" Kagome's words trailed off.

"For now..." she sighed and she turns off the water and grabbed her books off the counter and walked out of the restroom.

She turned the corner to suddenly be gripped to tightly by the arm and pushed back around the corner. Kagome dropped her books to look into the angry red eyes of Naraku.

"Naraku! Please! I didn't do anything wrong!" kagome whimpered as he squeezed the burn on her arm from yesterday making it send searing pain up her arm.

"Shut up you stupid, stupid bitch!" He yelled and slapped her across the face.

"What the hell do you think you were going with that other man, huh?" He yelled slapping her again before she could answer.

Kagome shrieked and cried in pain.

"You just never learn do you?" he hissed at her and shook her back and forth.

Kagome whimpered as hot tears spilled from her eyes, down her cheeks and dripped from her chin.

"I can't take this anymore! Don't touch me you bastard!" Yelled Kagome as she torn from his grip.

Naraku's eyes flared in pure rage at her words.

"You will regret those words you stupid good for nothing girl!" naraku yelled as he stomped toward kagome and pushed her back into the wall much too hard.

Kagome screamed and struggled against his grip to no prevail. She tried to kick at him but he had her pushed down so she couldn't move them. Kagome screamed again as naraku raised his hand to slap her again. Kagome recoiled waiting for the slap but it never came and she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha holding naraku's hand back, away from her face.

"You know…it's not god manners to hit women..." said Inuyasha as he squeezed naraku's wrist much too tightly making him shriek in pain.

Inuyasha pulled naraku off kagome and slung him away and caught kagome before she fell to the ground.

"Are you okay kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he helped her stand.

"Yes...thank you Inuyasha…" answered kagome as she rubbed her throbbing arm.

Naraku stared up at Inuyasha, enraged and stood to face him.

"Get your fucking hands off my woman before it's not just her beaten!" Hissed naraku.

Inuyasha just looked at him ignoring his threats. Naraku raised his fist to punch Inuyasha but someone else caught his fist in mid air. It was the boy who looked like Inuyasha. Naraku jerked his hand from the other boys grip and stared straight at kagome.

"This isn't over Kagome...Not by a long shot!" he snorted before walking out of the school building.

Kagome looked back and forth between her saviors and started to cry. Inuyasha stared at her then embraced her in an awkward hug.

"Thank you so much..." whispered kagome and she continued to cry into Inuyasha chest.

"He might have killed me...of you weren't here..." kagome sobbed into his chest.

Inuyasha held her closely until she stopped sobbing.

"No problem Kagome." Inuyasha said with a smile as the other boy walked off without a word spoken.

"Who was that?" asked kagome with a small sniffle as she watched him walk away.

"Oh, that's my older brother Sessomaru. He a senior here." he answered slowly as if he were thinking about each word he spoke carefully.

They walked silently to the class room seconds before the late bell rang and sat near the back of the class room. Kagome could barley concentrate as naraku's words repeated themselves in her head over and over.

**"This isn't over Kagome...Not by a long shot!"**

* * *

Ya this one is shorter than the first but I'm making it up as I go x3 lolz so what happens surprises me just as much as it might you XD heheh just updated it

-Tenshi-


	3. New Hope

**Last time:"This isn't over Kagome...Not by a long shot!"**

* * *

**Chapter 3. New Hope **

Kagome tried hard to concentrate on her work and keep naraku as far out of her mind as possible. This class went by faster than the others because she was no longer felt uncomfortable when Inuyasha stared at her from the corner of his eyes as he had did only a few hours ago. When the bell to dismiss them rang kagome didn't even flinch not the least disturbed from her state of mind. Then Inuyasha nudged her arm making her jump back to reality.

"Kagome don't worry. He's gone. You're okay now." He said in a soft voice trying not to draw the attention of the others slowly leaving the class around them.

Kagome got up slowly grabbing hear books in silence. Inuyasha sighed and walked out the room with her.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango as she raced toward her friend.

"Cya later kagome…" whispered Inuyasha as he walked forward past Sango.

"Ooooo kaaaagome!!" teased Sango when the silver haired boy was out of sight.

Kagome stared at her friend wide eyed and blushed.

"It's not like that Sango!" She squeaked.

"Suuuure…He's waaaay cuter than that naraku you're dating.

Kagome suddenly went quiet and looked down.

"We broke up this morning Sango…"Said kagome in a low voice.

Sango looked at her strangely.

"Really? Well I guess that means that lover boy of yours in on the market?" She laughed not phased at all by kagome's break up.

"I know you liked him kags, but there was something about him I didn't like… so to tell you the truth im kinda happy you guys broke up…" She said slightly ashamed by her words.

Kagome looked up at her surprised. Kagome felt horrible that she hadn't told her friends about naraku's abusive ways, but what would they have done? Told the teachers? The abuse would have only gotten worse from there for kagome. Kagome sighed and tried not to look depressed as she walked with Sango to the class they all had together. Rin was waiting outside the door talking to Inuyasha brother, Sessomaru she remember Inuyasha saying. Rin looked at them and shot them a grin as she waved by the tall silver haired senior.

"He guys!" She called as she waved them over.

"Hey Rin. Wasn't that the senior from the office this morning?" asked Sango when she got closer to rin.

"Yep!" she answered proudly.

The Rin put her hands on her hips and looked at kagome.

"But it looks like im not the only one who has a thing for the new guys" She taunted to kagome and winked.

Kagome couldn't help but smile and rin. Rin had that ability on her. No matter how down she was when rin was around she always had a reason to smile.

"No...We are just friends..." said kagome as she started to blush again.

Rin giggled and whispered something to Sango making her giggle too. Kagome looked at them curiously as they suddenly started getting closer to her.

"G-guys what are you doing?!" kagome asked as she started to back up away from them.

They continued to stares at her with evil smile as they raised there hands up.

"D-don't you dare!" kagome said as she continued to back away.

"GET HER!" Sango and rin yelled in unison as they started to tickle kagome.

Kagome dropped her books and bust out laughing.

"S-stooooop!!" she manages to yell as they continued to tickle her.

"Okay, okay! U-Uncle!" kagome screamed as her eyes started to water from laughing too much.

"Okay" said they girls once again in unison as they started to laugh.

Kagome smiled as she got up with her books. Maybe things were finally looking good for kagome. After all maybe naraku would leave her alone as long as Inuyasha was there. Kagome smiled when she thought of his name. But what if naraku didn't stop. Kagome knew that after a girl tried to break up with him they would 'disappear'. Kagome suddenly broke out in a cold sweat but shook her head trying to clear it.

"Coming kags?" asked rin as she grabbed kagome's hand with a smile.

Kagome nodded and followed her friends to the room. Kagome knew she had this class with naraku but when she looked around the room he was nowhere to be found. Kagome sighed in relief at this and took a seat in the middle next to her friends. The rest of kagome's classes went by pretty fast after that without a single naraku sighting. Kagome was happy and smiled for the rest of the day. Especially when Inuyasha and his brother sat with them at lunch and the black haired boy she now knew as miroku. After her last class kagome walked happily to her locker until she felt the feeling of someone staring at her again. She jerked her head around but no one was there except a few people talking and lingering in the hallway. Kagome took a deep breath and turned her attention back to her locker.

_"Clam down kagome...your just imaging things..." _she though to herself as she stuffed her books into her locker.

"Kagome?" asked a voice.

Kagome screamed and slammed the locker into their face.

"Ow..." said the voice.

Kagome moved the locker door to see Inuyasha holding his nose.

"Inuyasha! I'm so sorry!" kagome yelled as she went red from embarrassment.

"I'm fine...just a little sore." he reassured her with a warm smile.

Kagome looked down and mumbled to herself.

"I just came by to make sure you were okay...You seemed really upset earlier and well..."

Kagome was surprised he seemed to care about her petty boy problems.

"Oh...Thanks you, but im fine. Really?" kagome said with a slightly forced smile.

Kagome wasn't completely lying to him either. She was okay right now. She felt safe when Inuyasha was around. But this puzzled her. Should she really felt this was about some she has known less that a day?

Inuyasha nodded and looked down the hallway and sniffed the air for some reason.

"Well I have to go now kagome. See you Monday I guess?" he said as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" kagome suddenly blurted out.

Inuyasha turned and looked her.

"Umm...My friends rin is having a birthday party tomorrow and I was wondering...if you wanted to go?" kagome squeaked.

_"What am I thinking? No way was a guy she knew for less than a day was going to go to a party with a girl he just met!" _kagome thought to herself.

"Sure. I'd love to" he said with a big grin.

Kagome was totally surprised. Did he just say yes?!

"Oh...okay! See you tomorrow then...I guess." kagome said in a shy voice.

"Okay." he said as he walked away from her.

Kagome smiled to herself as she closed her locker and walked out of the school. Kagome hummed to herself happily as she unlocked her car and got in. Then she spied a piece of folded paper in the passenger seat. She grabbed it and unfolded it.

It read:**_ Kagome do you really think im going to let you leave me that easily? No...No one leaves me. You're worthless so no one would even care if I killed your sorry ass. That little friend of yours won't always be there to protect you ya know. If you come back to me maybe I won't be forced to kill you... like I said...this isn't over kagome not by a long shot... _ **

**_-Naraku_ **

Kagome threw the letter to the ground and started to cry, but quickly stopped herself and made her face hard.

"No naraku...you will not control me anymore! I swear it..." kagome said to herself as she cranked up her car and drove away from the school.

* * *

Sessomaru was sitting in his car flipping threw radio stations when Inuyasha walked up.

"That naraku guy knows what we are..." said Inuyasha as he got in the car next to his brother.

Sessomaru didn't even glace up at his brother as he continued to flip threw the stations.

"It was bound to happen anyway Inuyasha..." he said as he turned off the radio and shoved the key in ignition.

"And that girl...there...there is something different about her...her scent is different from the other humans..." said Inuyasha as he stared out the tinted windows of his brother's car.

Sessomaru glanced at his brother.

"Don't get involved with a human Inuyasha...you know nothing good will come from it..." Sessomaru said.

"I'm not…" said Inuyasha in a low voice.

"Oh please, I could smell your hormones when she hugged you." Sessomaru said in a smart alike voice.

"Don't you remember what happened to kikiyo?" Sessomaru said as he started to pull out of the parking lot.

Inuyasha snapped his head around and stared at his brother.

"Shut up Sessomaru! That wasn't my fault!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then whose was it?" Sessomaru asked not phased by his brother's yelling.

Inuyasha stared at his brother with inhuman anger then turned his attention to the blurred trees outside.

"It wasn't my fault..." he whisper to himself as his eyes started to sting.

* * *

Well there is chapter 3! I know 2 and 3 aren't as long as 1 was but im trying to build up suspense x3 lolz well this one wasn't really a cliff hanger so yeeeah x3 aaanywho im going to write another chapter before the day is over okies? Hope you liked it and please message me or leave a comment if you see any spelling mistakes or something I should change or improve on okies? Thanks for you comments CYA!


	4. The Party prt1

**Last Time: **_"It wasn't my fault..." he whispered to himself as his eyes started to sting. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: The Party prt.1 **

Kagome drove home slowly trying to put all her concentration into driving. Then it started to rain. Kagome cursed under her breath, she hated driving in the rain.

"Maybe I should stay at rin or Sango's tonight...I don't want to be alone..." kagome said to herself as she got closer to the turned to her house.

"Naraku knows where I live and he could be waiting for me..." said kagome as her heart rate started to speed up.

Kagome started to slow down when she got closer to the turn. When she spied a car parked in front of her driveway.

"Sango?" Kagome said quietly as she turned the corner.

Kagome pulled up closer to the car and peered into the car through the tinted windows. Sango's head was tilted to the side.

"Did she fall asleep waiting for me?" Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome continued to look into the car and saw someone else in the back who she could recognize anywhere.

"Rin! Aww...the came to check on me." Kagome thought to herself with a smile.

Kagome got out of the car when the rain let up a little and peered into her friend's car.

"Sango? Saaango?" she said as she tapped on the window.

Neither girl budged. Kagome wiped the window to get rid of the fog on the car. Something red was running across Sango's cheek and dripping to the floor. Kagome's eyes widen in horror.

"Sango!! SANGO!" Kagome screamed and started to beat on the window.

The red liquid ran across her cheek more rapidly now. Kagome looked in the backseat where rin was sitting and saw that the red liquid was running down from the top of her head. Both of them had looks of pure fear on their faces. Kagome's breath started to come in short gasp.

"T-their...dead..." Kagome said in horror as she backed away from the car.

"Oh m god their dead!!" She screamed as she fell to the ground holding in face and sobbing.

"I told you this wasn't over kagome..." said a dark voice from behind kagome.

Kagome jerked her head around to see naraku towering above her with something in his hand.

"How could you? They had nothing to do with us!" Screamed kagome.

"You silly girl...don't you see? If I can't have you no one can..."

With that naraku raised a knife above kagome's head and plunged it toward her chest.

Kagome woke up screaming and with a cold sweat. Kagome was breathing unusually hard and turned on the lap next to her bed and looked around her room. Kagome fell back on her pillow, it was wet. She wiped her face to find out she had been crying. Kagome sighed and flipped over the pillow to the dry side. She looked at her alarm clock. It was 10 in the morning. Kagome sighed and got out of bed.

"This is getting ridiculous..." kagome said to herself.

Kagome's cell phone started to ring. It was rin. She was asking kagome to come over early to help her decorate for her party. Kagome agreed and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a half shirt from her closet and went to the bathroom. Kagome avoided looking in the mirror and took a quick shower. She put on the clean cloths and went downstairs to watch Saturday morning cartoons. Kagome didn't pay much attention to them as much as naraku.

_"He even manages to torture me in my_ _dreams..." _kagome thought to herself.

_"I thought if I left him the pain would end...but it's only getting worse..." _Kagome thought as her eyes started to burn.

Kagome got up quickly and went back in her room and brushed her hair and put it in a pony tail and went back downstairs.

"You will NOT control me Naraku!" kagome yelled as she grabbed her jacket and car keys and stomped out the door locking it behind her.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in his bed staring up at the ceiling imaging patterns that weren't there. His brother walked in and stared at him.

"Your going to that part tonight aren't you?" ask Sessomaru as he watched Inuyasha.

Inuyasha simply nodded and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Inuyasha try and control yourself...you have to be very careful around that girl." Sessomaru said as he started to walk back out of his brother's room.

"It's not like that...she invited me...so it would be wrong if I didn't go..." Inuyasha said as he turned to look at his brother who had already left the room.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued to stare upwards.

"I don't feel anything for that girl...nothing..."

* * *

Kagome drove to the mall to go pick up rin's birthday present and to buy a new swim suit. Kagome had gotten rin a Wii and a few games. After she picked it up from the game store she went to go get herself a new swim suit, but on the way there kagome glances into a shop and saw two red eyes glaring at her. Kagome gasped and walked faster into the crowed safety of the swim suit store. Kagome made her choice quick because now she was paranoid. She grabbed a white bathing suit with cherry blossoms all over it. She paid for it and left the mall quickly and got in her car and locked the door while she tried to compose herself.

"Calm down Kagome...calm down..." kagome said and took a deep breath and lay her bags down next to her and headed to Rin's house.

It was almost 5 when kagome got to rin's house. Kagome smiles when she parked in front of her friend's house. Kagome grabbed her bags and started to get out the car when her cell phone rang. She got a text message.

It read: **_How come you didn't say hi to me at the mall? I was so sad... just remember kagome...I own you -Naraku_ **

Kagome's heart sank. It was him. Was he following her? Kagome felt a shiver go up her spine as she quickly deleted the message and got out of the car. Rin was waving at kagome from the doorway. She was wearing her favorite Pink and white bikini with a skirt.

"Hey Kags!" she said cheerfully embracing kagome when she was close enough.

"Sango's upstairs getting dressed if you wanna change too." she said glancing down at the bag every once in a while.

"Forget it Rin. You will find out what it is along with everyone else." Kagome laughed as she hides the present behind her back.

"Aww" Rin pouted then giggled as she ran back into the house.

Kagome went upstairs to be greeted by Sango who had already finished changing and was modeling a black and red bikini.

"It about time you got her." she teased and she hugged her friend.

"Me and Rin will be downstairs decorating okay? So hurry up and change!" she yelled playfully as she ran down the stairs.

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed as she went in rin's room, changed, wrapped rin's present, and went to go put her present on the table.

All three girls decorated the house to perfection from floor to ceiling. The girls had food and drinks everywhere and the pool was filled with float chairs and beach balls not to mention the weather was perfect.

_"Maybe things are finally looking up" _Kagome thought as she admired their work.

* * *

Well there is chapter 4 hoped you liked it! Please send me reviews so I know you like it cause I wont be as motivated to write more if I don't think anyone really likes it . Well im off to brainstorm! CYA!

-Tenshi-


	5. The Party prt2

**Last time: **_"Maybe things are finally looking up" _Kagome thought as she admired their work.

Warning This chapter has a mini lemon

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Party prt. 2**

Kagome, Rin, and Sango talked and laughed until people started arriving to the party. Rin's house filled up quickly with people. The music was blasting with people dancing everywhere. Kagome was in the kitchen talking to boys from school and glanced around every one in a while for her silver haired hero. Kagome sighed as she chugged down another glass of punch and went outside to the pool.

* * *

Inuyasha arrived at the party an hour late and walked in. He searched around for the Raven haired girl and when that didn't work he used his heightened since of smell to find her. It lead him outside to where the pool was. He looked around until he saw her long black hair gliding along under the water. He walked over the edge where he thought she would surface. Finally she made it to the ladder and climbed out of the pool. She didn't seem to notice him so he watched her. She rung out her long hair and Inuyasha watched the water roll down her shapely body and drip to the ground. Inuyasha glanced back up when he felt himself starting to get aroused. 

"Kagome?"

Kagome jerked around to see Inuyasha behind her.

"Inuyasha you made it!" she yelled happily as she embraced him.

Inuyasha could smell alcohol all over her. She was drunk...

"Yeah...umm...kagome are you drunk?" he asked as he pulled the wet girl off him.

"Of course not silly. All I have been drinking was punch!" She giggled.

_"Someone must have spiked it..." _Inuyasha thought to himself as he held up the giggling girl.

"Kagome I think your drunk" He said as he started walking her back in the house afraid she would fall in the pool.

When he got her in someone turned up the music and kagome started swaying to the beat.

"Oooo I love this song! Dance with me Inuyasha" she said as she pulled him into the ground and started dancing against him.

Inuyasha twitched when he felt her ass rubbing against his crotch, but he didn't try to stop her. Kagome sank lower and continued to dance again him singing off tune to the song. Then she turned around and stared up at him while dancing and wrapped her arms around his waist. Inuyasha felt his arousal getting worse. He knew he had to get away from her before it was to late...

"Kagome I have to-" Inuyasha stopped when kagome moved he head up to his.

Inuyasha could feel her hot breath against his lip and also a bulge growing in his pants. But he had to resist her. If his arousal got to bad he wouldn't be able to control himself...Kagome rose up close to his face making herself presses against her crotch again. But this time Inuyasha couldn't resist her. He pressed his lips against hers and pulled her close to him. It was too late for Inuyasha. His instinct to mate had taken over. He picked up the drunken Kagome and carried her upstairs still kissing her. He pushed open the door to rin's room and threw Kagome on the bed as he followed closely. He pushed his tongue in her mouth and let his hands roam her still wet body. He could now smell her arousal and it made his hornier. He got on top of kagome and started kneading her breast gently and moved his hands down to the bottom of her bikini. Inuyasha suddenly stopped as his senses returned to him. He stared down at the confused drunken girl under him. He quickly jumped off her.

"Im sorry kagome..." he said quickly as he hurried from the room leaving kagome in the bed alone and confused.

Inuyasha went back downstairs and scanned the house quickly and found the bathroom. He went in and locked the door behind him.

"Damnit! Why did I let it go that far?!" he yelled to himself knowing no one would hear him over the loud music.

"Why did she affect me so easily? ... maybe Sessomaru was right...that girl looks to much like kikiyo..." he said to himself in a much lower voice.

Inuyasha opened the door to see kagome back downstairs holding her head and scanning the crowd. Most likely looking for him. Inuyasha shut the door quickly when she started to look in his direction. He waited in the bathroom waiting for arousal to wear off. Finally Inuyasha came out of the bathroom. He saw that kagome was drinking water and staring down at the ground, probly thinking about the fact that he had almost just raped her...Inuyasha hung his head down in shame as he though about what would have happened to her if he hadn't got his senses back. Inuyasha started to leave when he heard his name.

"Inuyasha!" said the voice.

Inuyasha knew who it belonged to but he tried to ignore it and continued to walk from the party

"Inuyasha wait! You just got here! Please don't leave..." she said as he heard her running toward him.

Had she forgotten what had just happened?

_"The alcohol must be wearing off..."_ Inuyasha thought to himself

Inuyasha finally turned to face her. She was staring up at him with a sad face.

"Please don't leave yet Inuyasha..." she begged and stared down at the water in her hand.

"I have to kagome...its getting late..." Inuyasha said as he turned and headed out the door.

Kagome reached for him but recoiled and watched him get in his car and drive away into the darkness. Rin came out from the crowd and threw her arms around her friend.

"What's wrong kags?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't know rin...I really don't know..." kagome said as she clutched her chest and continued to stare in the direction Inuyasha had left.

* * *

Yes, yes I know that chapter was the shortest but I wanted it to end like that and make you wait for the rest XD lolz and this might not be a next chapter for a while...I have some family over and im going to be super busy...sworries...but please email me some ideas so I can make the next chapter a really long one okies? THANK YOU FOR READING!!!! 

-Tenshi-


	6. Confessions

**Chapter 6: Confesssions**

* * *

That monday at school inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Kagome looked for him before school and every class, he was nowhere. Kagome walked the halls in silence staring down until someone called her name.

"Kagome whats wrong with you? i have never seen you this down before." said Sango as she put a hand on kagome's shoulder.

Kagome barley looked up at her friend.

"i dont know sango...is inuyasha avoiding me? did i do something wrong?" kagome said in a low depressed voice

Her friend stared at her with concerned eyes and started to say something but stopped when she say silver hair down the hallway.

"Hey i have to go kags..." she said as she hugged her friend and scurried in the opposite direction.

"But Sango! Where-" She started as she glanced up and saw the all to familar silver hair of inuasha walking down the hallway.

"Inuyasha!" she called and ran toward him.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment as she ran and turned a corner leaving kagome's sight.

"Inuyasha wait!!" she called as she ran faster.

Kagome reached the hall seconds later and looked around frantically down the hall of busy students, the silvered haired boy nowhere in sight. Kagome breathed hard and deep to keep from crying as she continued to scan the hallway knowing he wasnt there.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered "What did i do?"

* * *

"Damnit! that was to close" Inuyasha said silently as he hid in a broom closet. 

"I knew it wasnt going to be easy staying away from her...but this is rediculious!" he yelled.

He looked down at the floor.

"But i cant risk hurting her...not after what happened to..." he stopped and cursed under his breath as he continued to stare at the ground.

"Why does she have to look like kikiyo? Why..."

* * *

Kagome walked to her last class in silence as she stared at her feet. 

_"Why is this effecting me so hard? i barley know him? i cant possible be in...i have to stop! i cant let my emotions be controled so easily..." _kagome thought to herself as she entered the class.

She didnt even bother looking around to see if he was there...she didnt feel like getting another serge of disappointment when she didnt see is silver hair and golden yellow eyes. Kagome sat in the back of the classs like she had done all day and stared out the window not paying attention to a word the teacher said. She tried to remember what she might of done at the party but it was just a huge blur to her. She sighed and decided to pay attetion to the teacher to keep inuyasha out of her mind. Kagome only heard every other word the tracher said as she started to doodling random pctures on her note pad again. The bell suddenly rang making kagome jump in her seat. The people behind her stared for a moment before she glared at them and gathered her things.

Suddenly someone came running into the classroom tripping overthemselfs running toward kagome at full speed.

"Rin?! what's wrong-"

"You have to get outside! now! its Inuyasha and Naraku!" she said cutting kagome off.

Kagome's eyes widened as she shoved her books into her bag and ran after Rin to the courtyard.

There was a huge crowd gathered around the middle of the courtyard staring intently, even teachers wernt even atempting to try and break up the fight. Kagome ran across the back of the circle looking for a way to get int o see what was going on. She cound hear people running and bodies hitting the ground repeatly and then getting back up only for the other body to be hurled ontot he ground. Kagome fianally gave up and pushed her way through the crowd toward the action.Kagome imeidatly saw inuyasha glaring at naraku with a slight animal theme to them as naraku just smiled smugly at him.

"Aww...what's wrong inuyasha? getting tired?" he laughed as he walked toward inuasha.

Inuyasha held his ground and his normaly golden yellow eyes grew a red tint to them.

"Shut the hell up naruaku! Ka..." Inuyasha stopped when he saw kagome standing ont he sidelines staring at him.

Naraku followed his stare and his smile grew and spread across his face that seemed to carry so much evil it made kagome's spine shver. But who the hell where they arguing about?

"Well inuyasha, look who's here." He said as his gaze locked with kagome's.

Inuyasha snapped his head back around and glared at naraku.

"Stay the hell away from her dickface! Inuyasha snarled his expression now filled with hate as he took a step toward nauaku.

Naraku just continued to stare at kagome totally ignoring inuyasha as he took a step toward her. Kagome could move. She wanted to run, but she was paralyzed with fear as if nauaku's gaze keep her there.

"Naraku!" Inuasha yelled as he glaced from nauaku to kagome's terrified face.

"Why dont you just end her now inuyasha? Wouldnt that just make things so much easier for you?" Naraku said ina even tone as he continued to aproach kagome.

Inuyasha bared his teeth and matched naraku's stride toward kagome. The round began to back up away from the aproching boys leaving kagome standing int he open...totaly vunerable...

"You wont? Then let me!" Naraku said as he charged full speed at kagome. Inuasha did the same. Kagome saw nauaku only inches away from her and a single scream was heard over the gasp of the student body.

Kagome onstintly put her hands over her face and waiting a few seconds but pain never came. She opened her eyes to see inuyasha in front of her with a puddle of blood at his feet.

Naraku pulled away from inuyasha and frowned.

"Risking your life for a stupid girl? A human at that?! you really are pathetic inuyasha..." He said as he continued to back up and disapeared into the shadow of trees behind the school.

Kagome stared wide eyed at the blood puddle still growing at inuasha's feet. Suddenly inuyasha collapsed into his warm puddle of blood.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she dropped to her knees and shook inuyasha. The student body finally ran into the scene and pulled the crying and screaming kagome away from inuyasha.

"INUYASHAAAAAA!!!"

* * *

Kagome stood in the waiting room for five hours waiting on the news of inuyasha condition. Kagome was sipping sheepishly on a cup of coffee when the doctor came out. Kagome jumped up quickly and waiting for him to adress her.

"Are you Miss Kagome?" he said as he stared a chart.

"Kagome nodded and held the warm cup in her hands tighter feeling the warmth of the coffee.

"Inuyasha had to get fifteen stitched in his chest but luckly no vital nerves or organs were damaged so inuyasha should make a full recovery." The doctor smiled warmly at his last comment making kagome feel a little better. "You can see him if you want"

Kagome smiled and nodded quickly.

"The doctor smiled warmly and lead her down a hallway and stopped in front of room 342.

"This is his room. But dont talk to long. He need plenty of rest. okay?"

Kagome nodded and the doctor opened the door for her and she walked in.

Kagome could hear the steady constant beep of his heart monitor. Kagome got closer t his bed and bit her lip slightly. He was so beauiful even as he slept. Kagome sat in the chair closest to his side and decided to just wait for him to wake up.

"Kagome...?" Inuyasha said only seconds after she sat down.

"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome said looking at inuyasha as her eyes started to water.

"Im so sorry inuyasha! It's all my fault! if i hadn't just sat there...you...-"

Inuyasha put up a hand to silence her and sat up in his head and pushed his feet off so he was standing up next to her.

"Kagome...what i did was my choice...And i dont regret it at all." he said simply.

"B-but i dont understand...why would you risk you life...for me?" Kagome said wiping fresh tears from her eyes.

"You dont see why i did what i did?"

Kagome shook her head and stared into inyasha's golden eyes.

Inuyasha grabbed her face gently and kissed her lips softly.

"Because im falling in love with you Kagome..."

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeeeells there that chapter...i will get working on the next!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Tenshi


	7. A Night of Disasters

**Recap: **"Because im falling in love with you Kagome..."

* * *

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and stepped back.

'W-what are you talking about Inuyasha?" kagome whispered softly as she traced her lips with her fingertip.

Inuyasha limped toward her holding is stomach and smiling gently.

"Kagome…since I saw you…you stirred something up inside me…I...I just can't stay away from you, though I know I should…" he whispered.

"But...then why were you avoiding me? I thought...you didn't want to talk to me anymore..." kagome said and she looked down at the tiled floor of the hospital room.

"...I know kagome...that was wrong of me, but I was trying to figure out how I felt-" Inuyasha started.

"So you ignore me and make me think you hate me?!" Kagome yelled surprising Inuyasha and herself.

"Kagome I didn't mean to-" Inuyasha started again.

"Save it Inuyasha! I don't even want to hear it!" Kagome started as she felt tears start to burn up in her eyes as she glared up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked over to kagome and held her shoulders gently, knowing there were bruises there.

"I will never hurt you kagome...not like Naraku did...and I promise I will make him pay for what he did to you..." He said with a serious face.

Kagome stared up at him as more tears filled his eyes. Kagome suddenly fell into his chest and immediately started bawling.

"I just don't want to be hurt again Inuyasha...I...I'm sorry..." She said between sobs.

Inuyasha held her closely and let her cry into is hospital gown.

Kagome went to visit Inuyasha everyday for a week since it was spring break, till he was able to leave the hospital. It would have been sooner if he didn't stop refusing to leave the IV's in. When kagome waked out with Inuyasha someone was waiting for them outside...

"KAGOME!" Yelled the raven haired girl as she glomped her friend happily.

"R-rin what are you doing here?!" Kagome said as she held the petit girl in her arms.

Kagome looked up and saw Sango walking toward her smiling.

"Sango! Hi!" Kagome said with a smile as she waved at her friend.

Sango looked up at Inuyasha who was standing next to kagome.

"I would ask what you were up to, but by the look of things I don't have to ask." Sango laughed as kagome started to blush.

"S-Sango its n-not like that!!" Kagome shuddered.

"Oh relax kagome" Sango said as she waved a hand at her to calm down.

"So how are you feeling Inuyasha?" Sango asked the tall Inuyasha.

"Fine..." Inuyasha said simply and looked down at kagome as rin finally stopped hugging her.

"Are you going to tell them kagome?" He said and he flashed kagome a smile.

Kagome blushed again and looked down at the ground.

"Well...umm...you see...me and inu...are ummm...going out now..." Kagome said as he face went beet red.

Inuyasha smiled to himself at his new pet name as the two girls squealed and glomped kagome again.

"Oh my gosh! Kagome congrats!" Sango smiled as she hugged her friend for a second before rin pushed her way through and clinged to kagome happily.

"Okay okay guys that's enough hugging for now" kagome laughed as she tried to get rin's arms from around her small waist.

Rin let go unwillingly and backed up so she was next to Sango.

"oh yeah, I'm having a little get together at my house tomorrow and I was wondering if you two would like to go...that is, if Inuyasha is feeling up to it." Sango said as she looked up at Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at his too and he nodded.

"Sure, we'd love to."

* * *

Kagome had invited Inuyasha over to her house that afternoon so she could ride to the party with him. Inuyasha was sitting p in her on the couch flipping through the channels not paying attention to what was on waiting for kagome to finish getting ready. Kagome was up in her room running around her room in panties and a bra looking for something to wear. She had shirts, pants, mini's, shoes, and jewelry thrown all over the floor. She had her stereo cranked to the max and was looking through her closet shaking her butt to the beat of the music. Inuyasha was getting impatient as looked at his watch. Sango's party was going to start in twenty minutes and it was a fifteen minute drive to her house.

"Kagome are you okay up there?" he yelled not taking his eyes off the TV.

No answer.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called again looked up towards her room.

No answer.

Inuyasha sighed and walked up to kagome's room and knocked on the door.

"Kagome you okay in there?" he said as he knocked on the door a little louder.

Still no answer.

Inuyasha cracked open the door and peered in and saw kagome running around in her underwear and dancing around to the beat. Inuyasha smirked at the sight and continued to watch her. Kagome's silky black hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing a cherry blossom matching bra and panties. Kagome had finally picked out a short blue jean mini and a black top that said 'keep you eyes on the prize'. Inuyasha chuckled to himself as she slipped into the skirt slowly turning Inuyasha on. Inuyasha stepped back and decided that was enough spying and went back downstairs to sit on the couch. Several minutes later kagome came back down fully dressed. She had let her hair down and it swayed back and forth behind her as she walked.

"Sorry I took so long." she said and she smiled at Inuyasha sweetly.

Inuyasha smiled and walked toward her.

"You look great kagome." he said and kissed her forehead softly.

Kagome blushed and hugged Inuyasha.

"Come on were already going to be late silly." kagome giggled and pulled away from the hug and headed toward the door.

Inuyasha followed her and shut the door behind him.

They arrived only 10 minutes late to Sango's party but there were hundreds of people. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with surprise on her face.

"Wow...I had no idea how popular Sango was" Kagome laughed as she hurried into the crowd giggling leaving Inuyasha behind.

Inuyasha didn't like her running around by herself remembering what he had almost done to her at rin's party. Inuyasha scanned the crowd looking for kagome but to many people hand the same dark hair as kagome. Inuyasha groaned knowing this was going to be a long night.

Kagome, on the other hand, was dancing her ass off. Kagome was dancing with some boys from school and an already have empty cup of beer. Kouga, one of the new boys from school was holding kagome around the waist and grinding against her ass to the beat of the loud music and another boy from school was in front of her doing the same.

Inuyasha was on the other side of the house not liking the arousal her smelt from every horny seventeen year old in the house. He growled as he walked through the crowd and pushed past the drunken girls trying to seduce him. He tried to lock onto kagome's sent but the air was too heavy with the smell of beer. Inuyasha continued to search when he bumped into Sango who was flirting with miroku.

"Sango!" Inuyasha yelled over the music relived to find a familiar face.

Sango spun around from miroku to see Inuyasha with a slightly worried expression.

"Hey Inuyasha? What's wrong?" she said trying to smile.

Inuyasha didn't smell beer in her breath so he knew she wasn't drunk and he was once again relived.

"Sango, have you seen kagome?" he finally asked as he continued to search the crowd behind Sango.

"Yeah. She is upstairs in the dancing room."

Sango pointed to a fleet of starts a few feet away.

"It's a huge room on the end of the hallway. You can't miss it."

Inuyasha nodded gratefully and ran to and up the stairs and to thru room Sango told him to go. Inuyasha looked into the room and still didn't see kagome anywhere. Inuyasha ran though the whole room and finally stopped when he could smell kagome's faint sent on a brown haired boy. Inuyasha quickly grabbed him.

"Where is kagome!?" Inuyasha yelled at the confused boy.

"What? You mean the black haired chick? I never knew a girl could drink that much!" he laughed.

Inuyasha growled at him.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha yelled again.

"Chill dude! Her boyfriend came and left with her about fifteen minutes ago."

"What! Who?!" Inuyasha hissed.

"I don't know...I think he said his name was Naraku or something..."

* * *

Okay there be chapter 7!!! and i know u guys are reading these and im getting said since im not getting reviews!!! Please send me some reviews okay? i will be happy if i get just one 

-Tenshi-


	8. To late for sorry

**Recap: **"I don't know...I think he said his name was Naraku or something..."

**Chapter 8: To late for sorry **

**

* * *

**

Kagome stretched out across a lumpy bed and sat up groaning at the headache throbbing through her head. Kagome smiled when she realized that Inuyasha must have brought her to his house. She smiled again when she saw him curled up on the couch on the other side of the room. Kagome giggled and put her finger over her mouth and shh'ed herself. She giggled again as she stumbled on her feet as se left his room. She walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen trying not to trip over her feet again as she rummaged through the cabinets looking for some medicine. She found a bottle of aspirin and then got a bottle of water out of the fridge. Then after she took the pills she suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. She rested her head against his chest and smiled.

"Inuyasha, thanks for bring-" she turned to look at Inuyasha and stopped breathing.

"N-Naraku!" she managed to squeak and she tried to squirm from his iron grip.

Naraku just smiled at her obvious fear and held her tighter to his chest.

"What's wrong kagome? Your little half-breed not here to protect you?" he spoke softly and he nuzzled her neck.

"Let go of me! Where's Inuyasha? And what do you mean half-breed?" kagome yelled still trying to pull his arms from around her with no success.

"Don't you know my little kagome?" he finally spoke ignoring her first questions.

"Inuyasha isn't like you, kagome." he breathed against her neck. "He isn't like any of us. Him or his brother.

Kagome froze, and didn't realize she wasn't breathing until she took a big gasp of air. Naraku smirked and continued.

"Don't you see how cautious he is around you? How he won't hold you as closely as u want? Or kiss you the way you want him to? He's a demon kagome, a monster. If you pushed him to far he may very well kill you."

Kagome flinched. "Shut up! Your only jealous!"

"Your not safe with him kagome. Don't you see your better off with me?" he whispered in her ear.

Kagome felt her eyes starting to burn and she clenched her fist. "Shut up Naraku! I don't believe you! Why can't you just leave me alone!

Naraku held her closer. "Why fight it any longer kagome? You know I'm right. Deep inside, you know I'm telling you the truth.

And kagome knew he was telling the truth. The whole time they had been together he had never once lied to her. He may have beaten her...but never once lied... Kagome bit her quivering lip and squeezed her eyes shut trying to fight back tears.

"I...I..." kagome swallowed hard as tears finally poured down her cheeks.

Naraku finally released her and kagome fell to the ground sobbing.

_"Check and mate, Inuyasha."_

* * *

Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he continued to drive around, the now dark, town, his eyes heavy with sleep. He hadn't gone home or rested since kagome disappeared. Inuyasha finally decided he needed to rest and told him self to look for her again as soon as he could keep his eyes to focus on the road. His brother was gone again, most likely out with rin again. Inuyasha hated how easy life was for his brother. He cursed again and plopped on the couch not able to sleep. He stared into space as he tried to think of more places to look for kagome. He hadn't told her friends that she was missing. He didn't think he needed to worry them. Inuyasha growled and went to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle.

"Kagome where are you..." he whispered to himself.

"Why so grumpy? Break a nail today, Inuyasha?" Asked Sessomaru as he walked in the front door.

Inuyasha growled and ignored him. Slamming the fridge shut much to hard causing it rock back and forth.

"Ooo touchy." Sessomaru teased trying to lighten the tension.

"Shut up Sessomaru! I'm not in the fucking mood!" Inuyasha growled again.

"Okay, okay on a serious note. What happened? Kagome break up with you?" Sessomaru asked and sat on the couch.

"Naraku..." Inuyasha sighed as he tried to control his temper.

Sessomaru stood up now alert.

"He found her didn't he?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Damn...We have to go look for her now, Inuyasha! Who knows what he will do to her. Or tell her…"

"Don't you think I know that? I have been looking for her since the party ended!"

"Do Sango and Rin know?"

"No...They don't have a clue."

"Hmm...That's most likely best for now..." He nodded agreeing with himself. "Come on Inuyasha." Sessomaru grabbed his keys and went back out the door.

Inuyasha jumped over the couch and hurried after his brother.

"I'm coming kagome...I'm coming..."

* * *

Kagome continued sobbing on the dark blue carpet. Naraku standing behind her with a smirk full triumph.

"Your lying!" cough "there isn't such a thing!" kagome screamed, mostly talking to herself. "You're lying!"

"Am I kagome? Do you really think I'm lying to you, or do you know I'm telling the truth?" Naraku whispered.

Kagome went quiet for a second and then started sobbing louder.

"Shut up! Even if he is a d-d-d..." kagome swallowed hard. "a demon, don't even think it will make me come crawling back to you!" Kagome screamed between sobs.

Naraku frowned at the statement and bent down so he was crouching next to her.

Kagome ignored him and continued to sob into her fist. Naraku then grabbed her face gently and turned her to face him.

"Kagome...you know I'm not lying...don't you?"

Kagome stared at him though red puffy eyes, choking on her tears.

"Don't you kagome?" he asked again. His voice shockingly sweet.

Before kagome could answer Naraku pulled her face to his and their lips met. But this kiss...it was nothing like kagome had remembered. It was full of concern, doubt, and the most obvious uncensored passion. His tongue traced her warm lips slowly and gently. Then before kagome could respond he pulled away from her. Leaving her wanting more.

"Kagome?"

Kagome swallowed hard and nodded weakly.

"I...I believe you naraku..." she finally answered chocking back tears.

Naraku smirked and pulled her against his chest.

"It's okay kagome. That demon won't hurt you again. And I promise neither will I."

Kagome swallowed again as she buried her face into his warm hard chest and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Monday

Inuyasha waited outside the school building scanning each and every student that went into the school. He hadn't seen kagome since Friday night at the party and it was Monday. His eyes were blood shot from staying up late at night looking for kagome. He game a loud yawn which sounded more like a growl, startling close by students. Then in the distance he saw her. He long black hair being tossed lazily in the breeze. A smile spread across his face as he faced as he pushed though the bodies of the crowed court yard.

"Kagome! Kagome! Over here!" he yelled still smiling happily.

Kagome looked up at him. But instead of the smile Inuyasha had been expecting she glowered at him. Inuyasha ignored this as continued toward her till he was only inches in front of her.

"Kagome where have you been? I have been worried sick!" he said, laughing to finally have her back...or so he thought.

"When were you going to tell me Inuyasha?" kagome asked in a flat voice staring into his golden yellow eyes.

"What? What on earth are you talking about? Are you okay?" he asked and put a hand on her forehead.

Kagome swatted it away and Inuyasha recoiled slightly.

"When the hell where you going to tell me Inuyasha!" kagome almost yelled getting the attention of nearby students.

"Tell you what, kagome? I honestly have to idea what you're talking about..." Inuyasha said now concerned for kagome's mental health.

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Tell me what you really are..." kagome said still keeping her eyes locked with his.

Inuyasha went stiff and his eyes widened at her.

"Who told you that?" Inuyasha demanded. His voice now mere whisper.

"That doesn't matter Inuyasha. When were you going to tell me? When I was sitting in some hospital bed somewhere after I pushed you too far? Or maybe somewhere bleeding to death?" Kagome asked he breathe becoming uneven and eyes getting watery.

Inuyasha was quiet but kept his gaze with hers.

Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief.

"You weren't going to tell me were you?!"

"Kagome what would you have said if I told you? You wouldn't have believed me anyway!" Inuyasha answer, keeping his voice low.

"Bullshit Inuyasha! Bull! How would you have known that is you hadn't even tried?" kagome yelled not bothering to keep her voice down anymore which gained more attention from students.

"Kagome please..." Inuyasha begged looking at the gathering students.

"No! I can't believe you! You know the shit I went through and then you don't even tell me your secrets! I told you everything Inuyasha! I- I...I trusted you!" Kagome yelled as tears started pouring down her cheek.

"Kagome p-please don't cry! What more can I do?" Inuyasha begged.

"Go away! I can't even stand to look at you! You are a good for nothing...demon!" Kagome squeaked on the last word.

Inuyasha eyes widened again. They were full of confusion, pain, shock, and anger, but on top of them, the most powerful and the most obvious was hurt and pure sadness. He took a step back from kagome. As he did Naraku appeared behind her.

"I told you she wouldn't be yours, didn't I Inuyasha." he laughed as he wrapped his arms around kagome's waist.

"It was you...you fucking brainwashed he naraku! That's just wrong!" Inuyasha yelled as his eyes glazed over red for a half second.

"She had a right to know Inuyasha." Naraku answered trying to sound innocent.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha screamed as he lunged for naraku.

Kagome threw herself in front of Inuyasha.

"No Inuyasha! You're the one who screwed yourself over! You lied to me!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha froze but kept his glare on naraku.

"This isn't over naraku!" Inuyasha threatened.

Kagome spoke in.

"Yes it is, Inuyasha. Because from this day forward I want nothing to do with you, Inuyasha!"

* * *

Okies dokie! There is chapter 8!!! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! I have been getting use to high school and yeah x3 I'm sorry!!! I will try to never take that long again okay? And you guys have no idea how much I appreciated you reviews and messages!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! And for the umm...positive threats I guess? XD you know who you are! Lol well I'm going to go work on chapter 9 now!! I really hoped you liked!! Poor inu...sniffle

-Tenshi


	9. Forgive me

**Recap: ****"Yes it is, Inuyasha, because from this day forward I want nothing to do with you, Inuyasha!"**

**Chapter 9: Forgive me…

* * *

**

Inuyasha stared into kagome's enraged eyes, looking for something in them that said she was lying. He saw nothing, but only saw rage.

"K-kagome…you can't be serious!" he finally yelled after a moment, just as the students formed a circle around the three of them.

"He beat you! You can't possibly want to go back to that!" he yelled more pleadingly.

Naraku frowned behind kagome.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Not accustomed to being publicly humiliated?" he taunted as he wrapped his arms tighter around kagome's waist.

Inuyasha growled, but kept his eyes locked with kagome's looking for something that would give some clue to him why she was acting like this. Of course, he saw nothing but pure anger and something he didn't expect…hate… Inuyasha recoiled again as the kids behind him pushed back to give him room in case he tried something. Kagome's face went hard as she seemed to scream something at Inuyasha through her eyes.

"Kagome please... you can't really mean this… I...I…" Inuyasha stuttered unable to finish his sentence.

"Go…Away…Inuyasha." she said in a wicked voice that Inuyasha forgot it was kagome he was speaking to

Inuyasha stared from kagome in disbelief and then to naraku with rage. He glared as him as a low growl escaped his throat.

"What did you do to her? This isn't Kagome!" Inuyasha roared, his eyes glazing over red for the briefest moment.

"Shut up Inuyasha! I'm not a child! I made this decision on my own!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha looked back to kagome and sighed longingly. He turned around quickly but not before kagome saw his eyes turn glassy. He rushed through the crowd and away from the school.

"Excellent." He whispered in her ear before biting it softly.

Kagome stared blankly in the direction Inuyasha had fled, trying with every fiber of her being not to run after him.

"_Please forgive me when this is over Inuyasha…"_ kagome thought to herself, "_Please don't hate me…I love you…"

* * *

_

Inuyasha ran swiftly through the crowed street with no apparent destination in thought. He fought back the urge to go back and kill naraku in front of all the humans and steal HIS kagome back.

"What is going on…that couldn't have been kagome…" he whispered to himself as he narrowly dodged a SUV.

Inuyasha ran faster until he spotted a trashcan. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small black box. He held it tightly in his hands as his eyes began to burn.He moved it so it was above the small smelly trashcan. He hesitated and stared at the small box in his had. It taunted him silently with the precious package it held inside it leather outter case. He growled and pulled it away from the trashcan and shoved it back in his pocket.

"Damnit…" he whispered as he took off running again.

He pulled the box from his pocket again and stared at it as he ran.

"I know he's doing something to make you act like this kagome…I won't give up…" Inuyasha squeezed the box and smiled slightly. "I couldn't give up on you if I wanted to…"

Inuyasha ran faster to his home ignoring the startled gasp of people on the sidewalk and the constant honking of horns when he dashed out in front of a car. Inuyasha reached his house in a matter of minutes, but stopped on the sidewalk in front of the gate. He sniffed the air and went ridged.

"It can't be..." he whispered as he dashed to the front door.

He went to unlock it, but when he put his key in the door swung limply open, hitting the wall behind it. Inuyasha looked into the dark house, scanning every inch of the living room. He could see a dark figure sitting on the middle couch that was now facing the door. Long black hair stood out, even in the pitch black darkness. Inuyasha reached for the light switch next to him. Not letting his eyes stray from the figure sitting on the couch. He flipped the switch and the room was immediately illuminated. Black pale eyes stared into Inuyasha's.

"It's nice to see you again, Inuyasha."

* * *

Kagome walked through the halls silently, ignoring the whispering and stares the students were giving her. Naraku had let soon after Inuyasha had. He had said it was none of her business.

"Kagome! Are you okay!? I just heard what happened!" said a high pitched voice.

Kagome turned to see her friend crying.

"Oh my gosh! Kagome I have been so worried!" said the small girl as she hugged her friend.

Kagome stared at her face hot and red from holding back tears.

"Rin I'm fine…" kagome whispered her voice becoming raspy.

"Kagome, why were you with naraku? And where did Inuyasha go?" asked Rin, staring into kagome's eyes.

Kagome looked away from her friend. Her eyes became glassy as she remembered the horrible things she had had to say to Inuyasha not even an hour earlier.

"Kagome?" Rin whispered, "What happened?" Rin grabbed kagome's shoulder and made kagome face her.

Kagome looked at Rin. Her face was hard and serious. She had never seen Rin like this before. Kagome continued to stare at rin until it was too much; she broke down crying in Rin's arms. She cried onto rin's shoulder until it was thoroughly drenched.

"Rin what have I done? The way he looked at me…I wanted to die rin! I wanted to die!" Kagome yelled and went to crying on rin's other sleeve.

"Come on kagome." Rin said as she pulled kagome to her feet.

Kagome continued to sob as rin pulled her toward the bathroom.

"Kikiyo what are you doing here?" Inuyasha whispered as if he didn't want someone to hear him.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, Sessomaru isn't here" she answered, reading his mind.

"…" Inuyasha shut the door behind him and sat down in a chair about ten feet away from where kikiyo sat.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? I thought you would be happy to see me." Kikiyo did a mock sad face and stood up and walked to a window.

"Kikiyo…I thought you were…" Inuyasha paused.

"Dead? No…if you would have stayed instead of running off at the first bad thing you would have known that I wasn't in a coma…just unconscious." She stared out the window and looked as I she was concentrating on something.

Inuyasha was silent and looked away from her for the briefest moment. When he looked back to her, she was gone.

"Kikiyo?!"

He went to stand up, but was pushed back down in his seat. He looked up to see kikiyo standing over him.

"How did you get here…?" he finally asked.

Kikiyo frowned again and walked away from Inuyasha. She leaned on a wall next to him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why are you talking like you don't want me here Inuyasha…It's your fault I was in the hospital in the first place Inuyasha!" she yelled.

Inuyasha flinched uncomfortably in his seat.

"Kikiyo…I blame myself everyday for what happened to you…, but I told you before that I couldn't control…my…appetite…" Inuyasha said almost silently.

"Appetite? You mean that little demon inside? You could have warned me about that before your eyes turned red and you tried to rape me!" Kikiyo screamed.

""Kikiyo…I'm sorry…I have been working on it! I'm not like that anymore!" Inuyasha yelled in his defense.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

Kikiyo walked back over to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face close to hers.

"Prove it." She whispered and pulled his lips to meet hers.

"Kagome…how could you do that to Inuyasha?" whispered Rin after kagome told her what happened.

"I had to Rin! He's never going to let me and Inuyasha be together! I have to find a way to stop him…as long as I obey him he won't get suspicious…"

Rin stared at the sniffling kagome. She had never seen kagome this pained before. So weak and frail, like a small new born kitten. Rin threw her arms around kagome and held her tightly.

"Everything is going to be okay kagome… I promise you that. Inuyasha will understand when this is over…he loves you, kagome." Rin whispered in kagome's ear.

Kagome clutched rin's shirt and smiled as tears still flowed from her eyes.

"Thank you, Rin…Thank you…" kagome whispered back and wiped her eyes with her finger tips.

Kagome dried her face and fanned her eyes until the redness went away. She hugged Rin again before they both left the bathroom. They walked through the hallways. They were much to quiet for a high school. Rin peeked into a classroom, empty… Kagome peeked into another, empty…

"Kagome, what's going on? Where is everyone?" Rin asked as she looked into another empty classroom.

"I don't know…" rin answered as they walked down the deserted hallway.

"I'm going to check the office you check the teacher's lunge, okay?"

Kagome nodded and went the opposite way to the teacher's lounge.

Kagome had just turned the knob to the teacher's lounge when she heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

"Rin!" kagome screamed and ran to the front of the school to the office.

"Rin! Where are you?!" kagome yelled as she looked up and down the hallways.

Kagome turned a hallway and tripped over something. She turned back and what she saw made her blood run cold. Rin lie on the ground. Her face froze in expressionless horror.

Kagome suddenly struggled for air as she crawled over to her friend who was sprawled out on the tiled ground.

"R-rin…?" Kagome whispered as she took in a big gulp of air.

Kagome put her hand on rin's skin, it was cold as ice.

"Rin! Rin no! Don't leave me!" kagome screamed and picked up the motionless body.

"Rin wake up! Wake up! Please Rin!" kagome choked as she cradled her head in her arms.

"Rin…why…" Kagome whispered as tears ran down a familiar trail on her cheek.

Kagome used two finger and closed rin's eyes as her tears spilled onto rin's childish face.

"Who took you from me rin…?" she whispered.

"Who? I'll give you one guess." Said a deep voice behind kagome.

Kagome didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Naraku…"kagome almost growled, "You did this to rin?" kagome didn't turn to face him.

"What? That little Incantation? I could take it off easily." He said calmly and began to walk to kagome.

Kagome jerked her head around and met his gaze.

"Then do it! Give me back Rin!" she screamed.

"Ooo…but you see…you have to do something for me first my puppet." A smile spread across is narrow face.

"What…" kagome growled and laid her friend carefully back on the ground.

"Since you are now mine…I can do what I please with you…and I know exactly what I want to do with you if you catch my drift." He snickered and waked closer to kagome and wrapped his cold arms around her.

"What…" kagome asked coldly.

He moved his lips to her ear.

"Everything."

* * *

Oh my god! please dont hate me!! i know it took forever and many of you may of hired a hitman by now XX but IM SORRY!!!! please dun be mad!!! my compy crashed along with all my stories so yeeeeah me sorry!!!!! i wont say i will try to not take that long again cause it might jynx it XX well imma get to working on 10!!! please bare with me!!!!! I WOVE YOU GUUUUUUYZ...AND GAAAAALS!!! 3333

-Tenshi


	10. Naraku's cruel plan

**Recap**: "What…" kagome asked coldly.

He moved his lips to her ear.

"Everything..."

* * *

**Chapter 10: Naraku's cruel plan**

Kagome's eyes widened in horror as his words took effect.

"You sick bastard! You're not touching me!" kagome yelled as she pushed him away from her."

Naraku frowned, but with then smiled casually.

"Well that's to bad kagome. I wonder what that will happen to poor little Rin…"

Kagome froze. Her eyes resting back onto rin's face, her pink lip gloss standing out to brightly on the pale skin.

"Y-you can save her?" kagome felt her eyes stinging as the words flowed from her lips.

"Of course I can kagome. But if she isn't broken from her 'sleep' soon she might not wake up.

Kagome took in a sharp breath. Kagome was the only one who could save rin…She knew naraku wouldn't kill her…not that she cared after what she did to…Inuyasha. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as a single tear fell down her right cheek.

"Okay naraku…I'm yours…" she finally answered not roaming her gaze from rin's pale face.

Naraku smiled in a way that could only be described as evil victory as he picked kagome up by her shoulders.

"Cure rin first!" she glared at him trying to fight back tears.

"Yes, yes I hadn't forgotten."

Naraku waved his hand in the air above rin. The color slowly came back to rin's face and body.

Kagome gasped and tried to run to her friend but naraku held her back. Rin slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Kagome?" she whispered.

"Rin! Your okay!" she yelled still fighting naraku's grip.

"Kagome? Naraku! Let go of kagome!" she yelled as she tried to pull herself up.

Naraku smirked and scooped kagome up in his arms. Kagome didn't fight him. She knew is would be a waste of time.

"Kagome!" Rin got to her feet but stumbled over.

Kagome smiled weakly at her friend as naraku started running in the opposite direction of rin.

Before kagome disappeared out the door she mouthed:

'_Don't worry…'

* * *

_

Inuyasha pulled away from kikiyo's kiss.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell backwards out of his chair and toppled to the ground hitting his head with a loud thud. He jumped back up to his feet quickly.

Kikiyo smiled at him.

"What's wrong Inu? I thought you said you could control it now." She stared at him her expression sarcastic.

"Kikiyo why are you here?" Inuyasha growled, no longer amused by her presence.

"To clam what his rightfully mine of course." She smirked and placed her arms on his chest. You don't want to sleep with me anymore Inu?

Inuyasha blushed and backed away from her, but back into a wall.

"Aww, so cute. Just like a cowering puppy." She laughed and put the chair back upright.

I have someone else kikiyo…" Inuyasha looked down and frowned.

"Someone else? So you can ruin her life, too?" kikiyo snorted and sat in the chair so it was facing Inuyasha.

"There's more to my story after you left me at the hospital to die, Inuyasha." Kikiyo's face was now serious.

"What more could there possibly be kikiyo?" Inuyasha was angry now.

Kikiyo continued to stare at him.

"I was pregnant…"

* * *

Naraku reached his house and threw her inside. Kagome slid across the floor and stopped a yard away from naraku on her back. Naraku quickly jumped on top of her. 

"Get off me!" kagome started pushing against his rock hard chest knowing it was no use but refused to give up.

Naraku just smiled at her attempts and grabbed both her hands with one of his and pinned them above her head.

"Oh why are you being so stubborn kagome? I told you I would have you before that dog. He bent down and sucked on her neck hard.

"Dog? What are you-"kagome started but naraku cut her off with his lips.

Kagome struggled under his weigh, screaming into his mouth. Naraku squeezed her wrist painfully tight and she screamed again into his mouth, but in pain this time. When she screamed naraku then thrusted his tongue into her mouth. She bit it hard, long enough to feel blood spill into her mouth. Naraku tore away from her and groaned in pain. Kagome used his momentary imobalization to pull out from under him. She ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Kagome!" naraku hissed as he bared his bloody teeth at her.

Kagome dared not spare a glance to him and ran away from him in the opposite direction. She ran until she came to another door.

"A back door?" kagome whispered as she turned the knob.

Kagome opened the door and ran in, but the warmth of sunshine didnt greet her. It was a small bedroom. In the corner sat a small back bed and a small window.

"No..." kagome whsipered, horrified.

She turned to run from the room, but naraku was already in the doorway. She gasped and backed away further into the bedroom.

"That was a really stupid move kagome, really stupid." he whispered.

"Get away from me! I'm warning you!" she knew her hollow threat ment nothing to him

Naraku walked closer to her and shut the door behind him. Kagome started crying, she knew there was nowhere to run this time.

"Naraku please! I'm begging you! Please..." she begged as she started backing away from him.

"It's to late for that now kagome." He grinned at her and licked his lips.

He walked closer to her and suddenly stomped his foot loudly. Kagome yelped loudly and stumbled on her feet. She fell back and landed next to the bed. Kagome looked up and noticed the buldge in his pants. Her eyes widened as the full impact of what was going to happen took hold.

_"I will not give him the pleasure of seeing me scream..." kagome said to herself._

Naraku grabbed kagome by her arms and threw her on the bed behind her.

"Aww. Giving me the silent treatment? We will see how long that last my rose." he grined and bit her neck.

Naraku continued to grin as his hand grabbed her skirt and started pulling it down.

Kagome said nothing and turned her head away from his face as a single tear ran across her cheek.

_"Inuyasha...im...sorry..."

* * *

_Okies! there chappie 10! Poor kagomies sniffle dun worry. naraku is going to get it sooooon enough hehe well im going to work on 11 right now!!! okies! Bye!! I [HEART You Guys!!!

-Tenshi


	11. Now its personal

The long awaited chapter 11!!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Now it's Personal**

Kagome felt tears spill from her eyes as his cold fingers went higher up her leg, when suddenly she felt her phone start to vibrate in her pocket. Naraku looked at her and ripped it out of her pocket. It was Sango. Naraku growled as the phone continued to vibrate in his hand.

"Answer it…" she snarled as he opened the phone and put it next to kagome's ear. He had it on speaker phone.

"Kagome?"

"H-hey Sango…"

"Kagome, you okay? You sound out of breath or something…is everything okay?"

Kagome looked up at naraku. He bore is teeth at her and mouthed "talk".

"I was exercising…"

"Yeah…Anyway, where have you been?! I've been looking for you all day! And I think Inuyasha is looking for you too."

"He…he is?" kagome's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. He came by like twice asking if I had seen you."

"Inuyasha…" kagome whispered

Naraku closed the phone shut and brought it up to his face.

"So the dog is looking for you, huh? This may work to my advantage."

Naraku got off kagome and smirked at her phone.

"What…? Wait...Naraku! You can't! This has nothing to do with Inuyasha!"

Naraku simply smiled as her left Kagome in the room. Kagome jumped to the door only to have three of her fingers slammed in it. Kagome screamed in pain and held her throbbing hand. Kagome fell to her knees crying, but not from the pain now throbbing up her arm.

"I-Inuyasha…please…don't look for me…please…"

* * *

"Thanks for coming over miroku…I'm really worried about kagome. She hung up on me and now she wont pick up her phone" Sango said sadly.

"That's horrible. I hope she's okay…" miroku trailed off and he left his eyes go along sango's body.

"Thank you, Miroku. Miroku! I'm up here!" Sango yelled when she saw Miroku's gaze shifting downward and threw the remote off the counter at him.

Miroku dodged it easily, got off the couch and walked over to Sango in one swift movement.

"My deepest apologies, Sango. You are just so beautiful I can't help myself."

He grabbed Sango's hand and kissed it. Sango blushed violently.

"Miroku! I-I had no idea you felt that way…" Sango smiled gently at miroku.

"But my dearest Sango, I have something I must ask of you."

"Yes Miroku?" Sango became breathless and moved her face closer Miroku's.

"Sango, will you bear my child?" Miroku smile causally.

"…WHAT! AHHH! PERVERT!" Sango screamed as she pushed miroku away from him and straight out the door. "Out, out, out!" Sango yelled as she shoved miroku out the door.

"Bye Sango" miroku said in a singsong voice.

Sango shut the door and slid down to the floor. Her heart was racing.

"Miroku you are such a perv…"

* * *

Inuyasha stood in dark corner in his house. There was broken glass and ripped fabric all around him. His eyes were blood red and he was breathing hard as if he had just run a marathon.

"Naraku… You've gone to far this time" Inuyasha growled through his teeth. Sesshoumaru walked downstairs into the chaos that Inuyasha had produced.

"I really wish you wouldn't wreck the house every week. It's quite tiring." Sesshoumaru said plainly as he went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. Inuyasha just growled at him as he tried to slow his breathing.

"Standing there and throwing a tantrum isn't going to find kagome. You might as well have given up." Sesshoumaru drank some of his water. Inuyasha just glared at him. Then the phone rang. Sesshoumaru picked it up. Sesshoumaru frowned and held on the phone out. Inuyasha stared for a minute then finally walked over to him and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good Afternoon Inuyasha."

"Naraku! Where is she?!"

"She is fine. For now anyway.

"If you have done anything to her i-"

"Calm down Inuyasha. No need to get upset."

"…"

"Good. Kagome is safely locked away with me. But she won't stay that way for long if you don't do as I say."

"…"

"First make your brother leave. He is not apart of this."

Inuyasha motioned for Sesshoumaru to leave and he left, but not before shooting his brother a cautious look.

"Okay, he's gone."

"Good. Now I want a trade."

"What kind of trade?"

"I want to the jewel in exchange for your precious kagome."

"What jewel?"

"Don't play stupid with me Inuyasha. Im growing tired of this human world."

The line went silent for a long minute before Inuyasha responded.

"Fine."

"Excellent. You will meet me tomorrow at Seosho Park. Midnight."

"And Kagome?"

"You have your instructions"

"What about kagome!?"

The line went dead and Inuyasha put the phone down and he cursed under his breath.

Kagome paced around nervously in the dimly lit room. Running her hands threw her hair nervously.

"What is he up to…"

* * *

Kagome was about to give up when a dim shimmer caught her eye. It was a metal candle holder. Kagome walked to it. It was carved into the shape of an angel.

"How ironic…" she thought to herself as she picked up the metal angel.

It was much heavier that she thought. She grunted when she picked it up. Then an idea hit her. Or in her mind, hit him. Kagome glanced over at the door. He was bound to return sooner or later. She walked over to the side of the door and positioned the holder behind her back. Soon enough she heard the foot steps of someone coming toward the door. She clutched the cold metal in her hands and bit her lip getting ready to strike. The door opened quickly. Kagome closed her eyes and swung at the person with every bit of strength in her body. The person fell to the ground with a loud thud. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the limp body on the floor. Unfortunately, the limp body wasn't Naraku's. The person she hit was tall shoulder length black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. His features were cut almost wolf-like. She had seen him somewhere before, but she couldn't recall where.

"Oh my god!" Kagome yelled and threw the candle holder aside and crouched down to the boy's side.

Kagome peered out of the doorway and looked around. Naraku must have gone and left the person to watch her.

"I'm so sorry. Please wake up." Kagome patted his cheek gently trying to coax him awake.

He only grunted slightly. Kagome sighed and dragged him over to the bed. It took most of her strength to lift him onto the bed. She looked at his face. A large blue bruise was forming on his forehead. Kagome bit her lip and looked at the clock in the hallway. She knew he would be back soon, but she had to at least get him a cold cloth to help the swelling go down. She left the room and came back with an ice cold cloth. She pressed it to his head tenderly. He winced slightly in his unconscious state. She sat on her knees next to him and kept the compress against his bluish forehead. He mumbled something. Kagome stared at him and he mumbled again. She moved close to his face to hear what he was saying.

"My dearest…" he whispered.

"What", before kagome could figure out what he was saying the boy pulled her onto his chest.

Kagome blushed, but didn't pull away from him. It felt, kinda nice to be hugged in a non forceful way. She could easily squirm away from him because his grip wasn't hard. She looked at his face, it was so flawless so beautiful. She traced his full lips with her finger tips. Then Inuyasha's face flashed in her mind. She jumped out of his grasp and felt her heart racing. She ran from the room not daring to glace back and the perfect figure that continued to lay motionless on the bed. She ran threw the front door and down the street not really knowing where she was going. She just kept running.

"What was I doing…I don't even know him!"

She finally stopped running about two miles away. She was completely out of breath and was clutching her chest. She sat there until she caught her breath and got up. She had no idea where she was. She must have been on the other side of town. She sighed and looked into the sky.

"What have I gotten myself into…?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru arrived at the hospital reception desk. The receptionist gave him an all too friendly smile and asked what she could do for him, hiding a double meaning behind her words. Sesshoumaru smiled casualy.

"What room is Rin Tigomi in?"

The nurse frowned and typed the name into the computer.

"Room 359" she sighed.

He gave her a quick smile and walked down the hallway to Rin's room. Leaving the blonde girl to mumble to herself.

The soft beating of Rin's heart monitor pulsed gently in the background. Sesshoumaru walked over to rin's bed and caught his breath when rin moved slightly. Whatever poison Naraku had used on her was taking its toll on her body. She was pale enough for Sesshoumaru to see her blood streaming under her skin. Sesshoumaru clenched his fist slightly and loosened them back up when rin started talking in her sleep.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru moved closer to rin and grabbed her small hand in his.

"I'm right here rin." He whispered gently.

Rin smiled gently and squeezed his hand before drifting back into full sleep. Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead gently and laid her hand next to her body.

"Now…It's Personal Naraku…"

* * *

Guess whaaaat! Im baaaack! I got so many awesome Ideas I was like YAY!! Hehe. And im going to go work on chapter 12!!

p.s.

Thanks guys…you were right. I dun need reviews to write a story I like writing :D ….but they would be nice -smiles shyly-

-Tenshi

* * *


	12. Im coming kagome

**Recap: "Now…It's Personal Naraku…"**

**Chapter 12****:** **Im coming Kagome!**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own inuyasha (but would like to if u know what i mean)_

* * *

Kagome looked at the sky as she looked for familiar streets. It was getting dark and Naraku was more than likely back by now and highly pissed off. Kagome walked a little faster and wrapped her arms around herself tightly. Kagome silently wished she had her cell phone. Kagome suddenly stopped walking listened to a noise she had started hearing a little while ago. Footsteps.

"Shit"

Kagome walked faster. The footsteps kept their steady pace behind her. Kagome turned the corner and dashed in a bar. The smell of beer and liquor assaulted her nostrils. She peered out the window but no one walked by. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned around only to meet the gaze of about a dozen drunken guys staring at her like a piece of meat. Kagome Took in a deep breath and walked by them ignoring their slurred gestures. Kagome sat on a seat at the bar and called for the bar tender.

"Aren't you a little young to be out to be drinking?"

"I'm not here to drink. Do you have a phone I can use?"

"Sure, over there." He gestured to the far end of the bar.

"Thank you."

Kagome walked over to the phone dodging out stretched hands trying to grab at her. Kagome grabbed the phone and inserted the quarter that was in her pocket. She immediately dialed Inuyasha's phone. It rang several times before a half sleep Inuyasha answered.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha…"

"K-Kagome!?" His voice sounded wide awake now. "Where are you?"

"I'm at some bar downtown I think…i'm kind of scared…"

"Don't worry Kagome I'm on my way. Just umm…hide in the bathroom till I get there okay?"

"Okay…Please come soon okay?"

"I promise…"

And with that Inuyasha hung up. Kagome clutched the phone a few more seconds before putting it back on the hook. She immediately when to the bathroom and locked herself in what seemed like the cleanest stall of the four. She huddles against the cold brick pressing her cheek to the cool stone. Her eyelids starting to feel heavy and she was starving. She hadn't eaten all day that she could remember.

"Inuyasha…hurry before he finds me first…" she whispered.

Inuyasha tugged on a pair of pants and grabbed his car keys off the table next to the door. He slug open the door only to be pushed back into the house and slid across the floor.

"Where the hell is she dog?" He yelled loudly.

"She's not here Naraku!"

"Oh really? Then you must know where she is. You wouldn't be leaving this late for no reason." He hissed quickly.

Inuyasha looked at the keys in his hand and back to Naraku.

"Why do you want her so badly? She's an innocent!"

"I don't want her. I need her, Inuyasha." He grinned evilly.

"What?"

"Mating season is coming up soon. And there is something special about her. If I don't get her, someone else will little Inuyasha."

"You sick bastard!" Inuyasha yelled and lunged at Naraku.

Naraku barley dodged it and crouched on the ground.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Can hold on to the little bitch?"

Inuyasha growled loudly and lunged at naraku again, but naraku dodged it easily.

"Don't worry Inuyasha; you will still be able to hear her, when I make her scream." Naraku licked his lips. Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes went blood red and strange purple markings appeared on his cheeks. Naraku's eyes widened in terror as he finally realized he'd gone too far. Before Naraku could even turn to run like the coward he was, Inuyasha had his hands around his neck. Naraku didn't even fight as he stared at Inuyasha.

"What…About little…Kagome…"

Inuyasha bared his teeth and growled loudly.

"Who knows…what's happening…to her right now…"

Inuyasha growled again and flung Naraku out the door.

"Get lost! Before I change my mind about your life." Inuyasha Barked.

Inuyasha watched Naraku scramble for balance and take off running down the street. Inuyasha started running with speed he never knew he possessed as he caught the faint scent of kagome.

"I'm coming Kagome…"

* * *

Kagome woke up with a huge puddle of drool pooling out of her mouth.

"Ew…"

She got up and wiped her mouth.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

She sighed and got up dusting dust from her skirt and hair. The bathroom reeked of the smell of beer and smoke. Kagome nearly gagged on the smell. She avoided looking in the mirror for as long as she could and finally glanced at her reflection. Her eyes were bloodshot and her eyes wore dark rings from lack of sleep. Kagome sighed and splashed cool water in her face before entering the main bar. A new set of drunks littered the area giving her new looks of lust and desire. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I swear it would be easier being a lesbian…" she mumbled.

Then a girl with short cropped hair, dyed black and blue gave her and a strange look and licked her lips.

"ooookay…maybe not…" kagome mumbled again and walked quickly away from her new female on lookers. Kagome looked at the clock. It was almost 4am. Kagome looked down as her eyes started to sting. Maybe Inuyasha doesn't want me anymore…she thought. Then as if on cue two yellow eyes peered from the window outside.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed as she started to run to him.

Then suddenly two huge burly men stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Where you off to sexy?" said the biggest one.

His sour breath stung her eyes and she backed away only to be grabbed roughly by the arm.

"He sweetie don't you wanna make daddy happy?" He smiled showing off his horribly yellow teeth.

Kagome tried to yank free but was no match for his drunken grip.

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled once again trying to yank her arm free.

"Oh come on! Stop fidgeting an…" suddenly he stopped and yelped out in pain.

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared in disbelief at her yellow eyed savior. Inuyasha growled and twisted the man's arm painfully behind his back.

"Touch her again and the arm comes off…" Inuyasha growled harshly in his ear.

Inuyasha let go of the man's arm letting him fall to the ground holding his, most likely, broken arm. Inuyasha turned and glared at the rest of the people in the bar with a 'does anyone else have something to say' look then turned to face kagome. Kagome just stared at Inuyasha; she had never seen him like this before. It excited her in a way she couldn't begin to explain and he face flushed a light shade of pink.

"Inuyasha…you came…" she breathed as she reached for his out stretched hand.

Inuyasha smiled brightly, his golden yellow eyes shinning brightly.

"Of course, kagome."

Inuyasha walked kagome out of the bar shooting a final glace at the man who had the nerve to put a hand on kagome. His eyes widened and he backed away into the crowd like the coward he was. When Kagome got out of the bar and away from the curious on lookers still watching she turned to face Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha i.-"

She was cut off with by Inuyasha's soft moist lips. His kisses were always magical, but this one was different. It was full of so much love, so much passion. She couldn't take it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his closer against herself. Inuyasha held he tightly around her slender waist. He finally pulled away from her and planted a soft kiss on her nose.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry…I let him take you…he could have done anything to you and I was completely helpless. I didn't even know where you were and-"

This time kagome cut him off by placing her finger against his lips.

"First of all, you didn't Let him take me. He did that himself. Second of all your anything but helpless, Inuyasha. At the bar, you defended me. You have proven yourself to me in more ways then u can imagine."

Kagome smiles and stared into his beautiful eyes.

"And…that's why…I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.

"D-do you mean that kagome?"

"I do Inuyasha…More then anything I love you."

Inuyasha face grew into a huge smile as he embraced kagome tightly.

"Kagome, I will never let anything happen to you again. I will be with you always. I-If that's okay with you?"

Kagome smiled and kisses his lips lovingly.

"Anything with you is okay with me Inuyasha"

Naraku paced impatiently around his living room.

"My plan is failing! I refuse to give up so easily. But that power…Where did it come from?"

"They are his hidden powers, naraku." Kikiyo spoke from the kitchen.

Naraku punched the wall leaving a large hole in his wake.

"That girl is his only weakness…but he's not going to let her go anywhere alone now."

Naraku smile and turned to face the woman sitting in the seat across the room from him.

"And that's where you come in my rose."

He grabbed the young girl by the chin and made her stare him in the eyes.

"Isn't that right?"

Sango stared into his eyes.

"Yes master, Naraku. I will bring you kagome."

* * *

Wahaha! Betcha didn't see that coming! Anywho im going to try and put a new chapter every week or two so it wont be like what? 5 monthes between a chapter Xx well I have lots more writing to do! BYEE!

-Tenshi


	13. Alone at last

**Recap: Sango stared into his eyes**

**"Yes master, Naraku. I will bring you kagome."**

**Chapter 13:** **Alone at last**

Kagome cuddled deeply into Inuyasha, happily inhaling his pine forest scent. He always smeled like the outdoors. Inuyasha had fallen asleep but held kagome tightly to his chest and mumbled her name every couple of minutes. Inuyasha hadn't been more then a few feet away from kagome since he saved her from the drunken men at the bar. He would like to be closer but kagome wouldn't let him follow her into the bathroom which he reluctantly agreed to and waited by the door till she came out. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's peaceful sleeping face, he was drooling. Kagome sweat dropped and wiped it away with her sleeve.

"Your so strange, Inuyasha" she whispered before falling asleep in his strong arms.

Sango entered her house looking around nervously. She couldn't remember leaving her house at all and she was very sleepy. Sango locked the door behind her and leaned back against it as she suddenly felt something cold against her chest. She glanced down and a small oval necklace that was such a dark red that it almost looked black in her unlit house. Another wave of sleep hit her and she felt too tired to examine it closer. She looked around the house and decided she would sleep on the couch tonight. Sango climbed on the small couch and grabbed the blanket that was on the back and shrugged it over herself. She fell asleep quickly and a soft snoring filled her living room. Suddenly the dark necklace around her neck started to glow a bloody red. Sango's eyes opened slowly reveling dark black in the place of her brown ones. A soft but strong whispered filled her head.

'_Sango. Tomorrow you will get kagome alone with you. And you will bring her to me.'_

Sango nodded.

'_You will make sure Inuyasha does not follow. Understand?'_

Sango nodded again as the eerie glow vanished and her eyes went brown again and slowly closed back into sleep.

"Get…Kagome…" she mumbled as she buried her face deeper into the soft pillow.

Naraku smiled and leaned back in his chair stretching out his long pale arms behind his head. Kikiyo leaned against a wall staring at a cereal commercial blaring on the T.V. without paying much attention to it.

"When do I get, Inuyasha? This is taking far to long." She continued to stare at the T.V. while shifting her weight on her other foot.

Naraku frowned then gave her a lazy smile.

"Be patient kikiyo. Genius takes time."

Kikiyo snorted while turning on her heel and headed upstairs.

Naraku smiled until she was out of sight then the frown settled back on his face.

"But, then again. Patience was never on of my strong points."

Kagome woke up to bright sunlight shinning in her eyes. She squinted against the light and rubbed her eyes. Inuyasha was snoring loudly above her and she smiled before kissing his cheek gently and squirming out of his loosened grip. She yawned and did a lazy cat stretch before peering out the bright window.

"What day was it?"

Kagome patted her pocket in search of her cell phone then glared out the window.

"I just got that cell phone…"she sighed.

Inuyasha shifted in the bed and started groping empty space next to him. Kagome watched him as is groping became more frantic.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shoot up in the bed and feel off the side in his hurry.

Kagome tried her hardest not to giggle as she hurried to his side and took the sheet off his head. His silver head popped out from the sheets, his golden eyes wide. Kagome smiled gently and pecked him on the nose.

"I really need a shower, Inuyasha. Do you think you could wash my clothes for me while I'm washing off?

A faint blush flush filled his cheeks and he nodded. Kagome laughed at him again and glomped him to the ground and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Alone at last" she whispered gently as she felt his warm arms stretch around her back and rub it gently.

Not much excitement I know I know. I decided to give inu and kag some alone time before more bad stuff happens xD lol and yeah i'm going to make my chapters a wee bit shorted so I can get them up faster. Imma try and get 1 or 2 more chapters up before I go to band camp Sunday sooooo yeeaaah! Hope you enjoyed!

-Tenshi


	14. Author's Note

Hey everybody I'm not dead! Yaaaay! And im back and ready to write! I got into a little writing funk and didn't wanna continue the story but I started it and I'm gonna finish it (: I will be continuing, "The Truth is in His Stare!" I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be so don't ask! ;) and sorry it took me what? 3 years to get started again.. my baaaaad (: tee hee! I hope to hear from you guys soon!

-Tenshi


End file.
